Stone Heart
by aella275
Summary: A tale beased on beauty and the beast and gargoyles


**Stone Heart**

**A Tale Based on**

**"Beauty and the Beast"**

**And**

**"Gargoyles"**

Prologue

Year: 1995

Once upon a time, not very long ago, there lived a billionaire's son, named Brooklyn, in a beautiful castle. Even though he had everything he wanted, or could ever want, the boy was terribly inhumane and spoiled.

One cold, winter's night, an old beggar man came to the palace, and offered him a single zinnia seed, in return for shelter from the cold, bitter night. Disgusted by the man's ugly appearance, Brooklyn sneered at the gift, and ordered him to leave.

The man then told him not to be fooled by appearances, for true beauty was found inside. But, when Brooklyn turned him away again, the man transformed himself into the handsome, powerful sorcerer, Magus. The boy tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he could see Brooklyn knew nothing of love.

So, as punishment, the sorcerer transformed Brooklyn and all of his servants into the mythical gargoyle creatures, and cast the palace into exile from any nearby society.

Ashamed of his new life, Brooklyn concealed himself and his servants inside the castle, barring all entrances. The sorcerer Magus did leave; however, two new items to keep Brooklyn awake in reality. The first was an enchanted book, the Grimorum Arcanorum, which was his only window to the outside world. The second was the zinnia seed, which would magically grow, bloom, wilt, and die in the next nine years, and as the time passed, the castle would move closer to a town. If, by then, Brooklyn had learned to love someone, and earn that person's love in return, the spell would break. If not, he would be doomed to be cursed forever in his hideous form. But who could ever learn to love a gargoyle?

Chapter 1

9 years, 5 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days later.

"Bye, Mom! I'll see you after school!" Maria Pescara shouted as she waved goodbye to her mom and walked into school.

Maria lived in the bustling, yet quiet city of Worcester, Massachusetts, probably the smallest, dullest city in her opinion. Maria found Worcester quite boring and ordinary. The only thing Worcester had that other cities didn't was a haunted castle.

She swung her backpack in front of her legs, and pushed her wispy, wavy brown hair away from her face, already bored of what lay ahead of her. Every day, it was the same. Go to school, listen to her teacher drone for hours, eat lunch, and listen to the teacher whine until it was time to go home. Thank God it was May, and that the school year was almost over. Not that Maria's grades were bad; she was a pretty good student. She just found everything boring.

Fourteen-year-old Maria was always dreaming big. All she wanted was something different to happen in her life. She desperately wanted to get out of Worcester and see the world, to have an adventure. The classmates at school didn't like anything that was different, however. They all wore the same clothes, as if the boys called each other and told them what to wear. It was the same for the girls. Maria never took place in that kind of thing. She wore what she wanted, and what she was comfortable with. It was hard fitting in, but Maria didn't care. It was even harder because her best friend, Amy, was different, too. She enjoyed writing poetry, while everyone else played sports. Plus, Maria and Amy were part of a local punk band called Swivel, which caused everyone at school to jeer at them, because they liked rap and hip-hop.

As Maria approached her hallway, she began singing her version of a song from her favorite childhood movie; Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

"Little school,

It's like a quiet village.

Every day,

Like the one before.

Little school,

Full of little people,

Waking up to say-"

"What's up?" a voice said behind her. It was Amy! "What's up?" Maria returned. "What's up?" "What's up?" "What's up?" "What's up?"

The two girls linked arms and sang together.

"There goes Patricia,

With her notes, like always.

The same old gossip and news

To tell.

Every morning's just the same,

Since the morning that we came

To this rich, private school."

The two girls burst into peals of laughter. "I love that song! It brings back so many memories," cried Maria. "How did you know what to sing?"

Amy shrugged. "You sing it nearly every morning. I should know it by now." Both girls laughed and continued on their way to their lockers, chatting amiably.

"Maria, you are not going to believe what happened to me last night," Amy said, excitedly. "What, did Drusilla throw up again?" Maria asked, talking about Amy's dog.

Amy laughed. "No, better. Last night, I got a call from my tap dancing instructor. He said the director of the Rockettes saw me dancing at my recital, and wants me to audition tonight!"

Maria's eyes widened. "The Rockettes? That's the hottest show in Worcester! Are you going to do it?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Duh! This is the chance of a lifetime! Do you seriously think I'm going to refuse?"

Maria and Amy grabbed each other's hands and jumped around in a circle, squealing in delight. "Oh, Amy, I'm so happy for you!" Maria cried, hugging her.

"Uh, oh, Tony Dracon at six o'clock," Amy said, worriedly looking over Maria's shoulder.

"Oh, crap," Maria murmured. "Leave it to Tony to spoil our fun."

Tony was the snobbiest boy in the 10th grade, with girls swooning all over him. Unfortunately for them, he was always flirting with Maria, thinking she was the prettiest girl in the class. She, however, had no interest in him whatsoever.

Tony swaggered over to Maria, wearing his I'm-the-greatest-so-worship-me smile. "Hey, Maria," he said, rubbing his blonde buzz-cut in a very "cool" fashion. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"No," Maria said, calmly collecting her books and closing her locker.

"Aw, come on, sugar. You know you want to," Tony persisted in a honey-sweet voice, following her to the water fountain.

"Tony, I've said it every day since sixth grade, and I'll say it again. NO!"

Tony still continued to pursue her.

"Well, then, why don't you make us a candle-lit dinner for two?" he asked, leaning against the wall as Maria drank. She rolled her eyes. "Knuckle sandwich is all I'll ever serve you," she said, annoyed.

"Yo, Brandon, come on, you'll be late!" Glasses, Tony's best friend and expertly named for his pair of thick owl-eye glasses, shouted from the end of the hall. "One sec! I'm busy with my girl!" Tony snapped back.

Maria lifted her head and punched Tony in the gut. "I'm _not_ your girl!" she shouted, her eyes flashing.

"Come on, Tony, what's the big deal?" Glasses shouted again, rushing to his side. "Chick's way too weird, anyway."

"Glasses, the "chick's" name is Maria. We've gone to school with her since kindergarten, so you should know that." Tony said, slightly winded. "You should also know that she is the prettiest girl in school." He beamed at Maria, as if she should drop on bended knee in gratitude,

"Tony Dracon, you are positively prime evil," she said, going back to her drink.

"Eh, you only want her because you can't have her," Glasses said, throwing up his hands in defeat and walking away.

Tony gently lifted a wisp of Maria's hair and tucked it behind her ear to keep it from getting wet. "Oh, but I can have her," he whispered, "And I will have her."

Maria angrily sprinted forward shoved him into the wall. "Does someone know a doctor I can call? I think this guy needs brain surgery!" She said, delicately, and walked away.

Chapter 2

Amy banged on the gate of the haunted castle, desperate for help.

Her bike had broken down as she was riding to her audition, and then realized she must have taken a wrong turn at one point, because she had no idea where she was. Then, she saw the legendary haunted castle on the outskirts of the city. It was believed to have been abandoned nearly ten years ago, but some boys had claimed to hear a roar or a scream, like a cheetah or jaguar whenever they went up for a dare. Amy never believed in gossip or rumors. _Someone has to live in there,_ she thought, _otherwise it would have been torn down by now._

Amy kicked at the rusty lock, until it fell off with a clunk. She pushed the gate open and darted down the courtyard. The castle was huge! It looked like a typical, fairy-tale castle, with ivy and moss covering the once-white stones, now a dull gray."Maria would love this," Amy muttered. She reached the heavy oak door with a brass knocker, pounded on the door, and fell forward as the door opened.

She looked inside, but saw no one. What she did see, though, was amazing.

Ahead of her was a dark, yet magnificent hallway, with a gigantic staircase. The floor, of pearly-white marble, was mostly covered with a dark-blue, slightly worn carpet. The marble walls were lined with urns and statues of pure gold.

Amy scrambled inside and quietly shut the door behind her. There were no lights on, and she couldn't see or hear anything.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called out. No answer. Suddenly, she heard whispered voices.

"…Poor girl must have gotten lost." "Shut up! Maybe she'll go away." Amy turned, but she still saw no one.

"I don't mean to be rude, but my bicycle broke down, and I need a place to stay for the night." She called out. Still, she saw no one. But-

"Not one word, Lexington, not one word!" one of the voices whispered. Then, Amy saw a glowing pair of eyes! And another!

"Please," she said to the eyes. "I need help. I'll be no bother. You won't even know I'm here!"

Suddenly, flames spurted from overhead candelabras, and Amy could clearly see the enormous creature in front of her. The monster was tall, had a potbelly, and looked like a mixture of a dragon and a bat, and wore a leather loincloth held up by a huge, thick leather belt. His skin was a light gray blue, and his eyes were glowing a piercing white. He stood on his hind legs, which were like a dog's, ending in long, clawed feet. He looked really angry.

Amy screamed. "Who are you? Please don't hurt me!" She shrieked, and tried to run out, but the monster blocked her way, growling.

"Oh, now you've done it, Broadway. You've scared the poor girl. Great, just peachy." A light, sarcastic voice called out from the shadows created by the mammoth staircase.

Another monster popped from the shadows! Only this one was much smaller and kinder looking. This one was green, thinner, and his wings were more like a flying squirrel's, and there were two other arms growing out of its torso on each side, holding the floppy wings together. He also crawled like a gorilla instead of walking on his hind legs.

The blue one called Broadway draped his wings over his shoulders like a cloak. His eyes had stopped glowing, and Amy could now see them, green and clear.

"I didn't scare her any more than you did, Lexington," argued Broadway. "Turning on the enchanted lights. You scared the living pants off of her!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

The both of them continued arguing at each other, until Amy stepped between them. "Excuse me, Mr. Broadway, Mr. Lexington, but I still need to stay. Is that all right?" she asked, her brown hair blowing due to Broadway's angry snorts.

Lexington smiled. "Of course, miss. Come with me to the kitchens. We'll fix you some soup." He took Amy's hand (who was surprised to see it was very soft) and led her down a hallway to the left of the staircase. Broadway followed, protesting worriedly.

"No, no, no. You know what the master said about visitors. I demand you stop immediately! Lex, are you listening to me? Lexington!"

Lexington ignored him, and brought Amy to the kitchen, not noticing the dark shadow lurking at the top of the stairs. Another creature, built like Broadway, but a woman, was busily cooking. She was thin, tan, and had long black hair to her waist. She wore no loincloth, but a black, long-sleeved shirt and denim Capri's.

"Lex, who is this?" she asked, her blue eyes staring hard at Amy.

"My name is Amy Salcord. I'm afraid I got lost and my bicycle broke down, so Mr. Lexington let me stay for the night."

The woman looked sternly at Lexington. "Does the master know?"

Lexington shrugged. "He might have heard me and Broadway fighting arguing, but other than that, I don't think so, Elisa."

Elisa sighed. "Well, he might not like it, but if we are quiet, we might as well give it a shot." Her mouth twisted into a joyful smile. "We haven't had a guest for nearly ten years," she said.

"Thank you, Ms. Elisa," said Amy, gratefully seating herself on a roughly- hewn wooden chair.

Elisa's arms blurred as she busily cooked. "Well, technically it's Mrs. Goliath. My husband works here as well. Goliath! Will you come here please?" she called.

A few minutes later, yet another huge animal came into the room! This one was lavender, with bulging arm and chest muscles. His shoulder-length hair was brown with tell- tale gray streaks of age. Amy could tell he was once a great soldier or fighter. Now, he seemed older, tired, and bored with life.

"Ah, there you are, dear. We have a visitor." Elisa said, not looking up from her cooking.

Goliath stared at Amy avidly. His sharp, brown eyes grew wide. "You shouldn't be here," he rumbled, dangerously. "Get out. GET OUT!"

He grabbed her arm fiercely and yanked her out of the chair. He started to drag her to the door, but Elisa blocked his way.

"Goliath, it's all right, the master doesn't know she's here."

"It's not safe for her!"

"Relax! He won't know unless you shut up!"

Goliath snapped his mouth shut. His grip slackened slightly, giving Amy enough room to pull free. She climbed back into the chair, rubbing her arm.

Amy quietly waited for her soup, eyeing Goliath warily. He still hadn't moved from where he was standing. She was scared. What happened to him that made him so… paranoid?

Suddenly, a large animal bounded into the room, barking. It looked like a cross between Broadway and a pit bull. The creature nuzzled up against Amy's leg, and put its paws on her lap, panting happily.

Amy laughed. "Hi there, big guy! What's his name?"

"His name is Bronx," said Lexington, climbing up onto a chair next to her. "What's yours again?" He asked, curiously.

"My name's Amy." She said, she started to tell him about where she was going, and how she ended up at the castle, when-

BOOM! The kitchen door burst clear off its hinges and landed on the floor five feet away. The fire in the fireplace suddenly went out.

Lexington gasped. "It's the master! Hide!"

"Too late! I already know she's here!" a voice roared.

Another large creature stood in the doorway; only this one was more dragon-like than the others. Instead of a human-shaped mouth, like the others, it was a pointed, sharp beak like a dragon's. The creature's lizard-like tail was thicker and stronger than the others, and he had two pointed horns growing out of its forehead, and frizzy white hair down to his waist. His red skin seemed to glow in the darkness against the blinding light behind him.

"Uh, oh," Elisa muttered.

"Master? I'd just like to take this moment to say…" Broadway began "I was against this from the start. But did they listen to me? Nooo…" The master roared, and Broadway cowered under the table in fear.

The master leaped to the chair where Amy sat, quivering, grabbed her by the jacket, and lifted her clear out of the seat.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he growled, his eyes blazing white. "M-my name is Amy. I-I-I got lost and m-m-my bike broke."

"You're not welcome here!" The monster yelled, throwing her to the ground.

"Brooklyn! Stop it! You're hurting her!" Lexington cried, springing towards her as she stared at Brooklyn. Unfortunately, he noticed.

"What're you staring at?!" Brooklyn roared, rising to his full height, eyes still glowing.

"N-n-nothing!" Amy stammered, but he paid no heed.

"So, you've come to stare at the gargoyles, huh? Just like those other kids! Am I right? AM I RIGHT?!" he roared, bounding towards her, but Lexington blocked his way.

"Master, please! What if she's the one?"

"She isn't! You're the one who wants her, not me! I can tell, I'm not stupid! Now, get out of my way!" Brooklyn roared, and knocked Lexington aside.

"Stop!" Amy screamed, shaking on the floor. "Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!"

Brooklyn narrowed his blazing eyes. "So, you wanted a place to stay? Okay, I'll give you a place to stay!" He growled, menacingly. He lifted Amy up and slung her over his shoulder. Amy kicked and screamed.

"No, no please! No! No! Lexington, help me!"

But Lexington, being the unconscious form that he was, didn't move.

Chapter 3

Bang, bang.

"Coming, coming!" Maria called, annoyed. She was sitting comfortably on her living room couch, reading her favorite book, Jennifer Baker's "The Rose". She was just being chased by a monstrous pack of wolves with Bonnie, the main character, and then saved by a beast who tried to force her to love him.

Now, she grudgingly crossed the tile floor to the front door. Through the window, she could see Tony, staring eagerly on her steps, fingering something in his pocket.

Maria groaned. The last thing she needed was Dracon pestering her. But, she also knew that he wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell until her mom got mad and punish her for being rude and causing her little brothers to wake up. "Five minutes, that's all," She muttered under her breath.

Maria warily opened the wooden door, but left the screen door locked. She didn't want Tony thinking he was welcome.

"What do you want?" She asked, crankily.

Tony smiled. "Hey, Maria. I made a reservation at Applebee's. Wanna go?"

_Shoot, how did he know that was my favorite restaurant_, Maria thought. "Sorry. Can't. Busy." She replied, curtly, and closed the door.

Maria turned away, but the doorbell rang again. Maria growled in frustration, but opened the door. "What do you want?!" she screamed at him. "Go away and leave me alone!"

"At least let me do one thing before I go," Dracon said, quickly.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Fine, but make it quick. And you're still not coming in."

Tony hesitated for a moment, and then pulled a black, velvet box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened the box. Inside, was a small, cheap, plastic "garnet" ring.

"I'm in love with you, Maria Pescara. Be my girlfriend."

Maria stared at Tony. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. For years she told him clearly that she hated him. Now, he was ordering her to be his girlfriend, making a fool of her and himself. And giving her a worthless toy!

"How dare you?" she screamed. " Haven't I made it clear that I despise you? First, you embarrass me in front of all our friends today at school. Now, you just sink down to the all-time low by giving me a cheap piece of crap. Well, Tony Dracon, here's your answer!" And she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Tony stared at the door, dumbstruck. How dare he? How dare SHE refuse him! Worst of all, Glasses was hiding in the bushes, recording the whole thing on videotape to savor his supposed victory.

Tony stormed over to the bushes where Glasses was told to hide and film the ordeal. He found Glasses, lying in the bush, sleeping, with the camera on and positioned to film. Tony kicked him, who woke with a start. "Huh?" Glasses said, groggily. "Oh, hey, man. How'd it go?" he asked.

Tony angrily lifted him by the collar and brought them face-to-face. "I'll have Maria for my girlfriend. Make no mistake of that!" he said through clenched teeth. He threw Glasses to the ground and skulked off.

Glasses stared at him and scoffed. "Touchy," he muttered, and picked up his camera.

Maria quietly finished her book, and was just about to finish her homework, when the phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered, praying it wasn't Dracon.

"Hello, Maria? This is Karen Salcord, Amy's mom. I was wondering if Amy was here?"

Maria frowned. "Mrs. Salcord, I thought she was at her audition. I haven't seen her since we left school. Is something wrong?"

Mrs. Salcord sighed. "Her tap instructor called and said she never arrived. I tried her cell-phone, but she accidentally left it here. I called you in case she got nervous and went to your house and forgot to call again."

"Sorry, Mrs. S., but she's not here. I'll call you if she turns up. Meanwhile, you should call the police."

"Thanks for your help Maria. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Salcord. I'm glad you did."

Maria hung up, a worried look crossing her face. She knew Amy was a whiz at finding her way around buildings, but getting there was always a problem. Mrs. Salcord was as forgetful as Amy was, so she kept forgetting how forgetful Amy was, which was probably why she let Amy go alone in the first place. What if she was lying in a ditch, hurt, bleeding, or worse… dead?

Maria tried to banish the idea that just popped into her head. It was a stupid idea. She shouldn't do it. But then, after all, why not? She was a better navigator than Amy, and she was a good tracker. Maria made up her mind. She was going to look for Amy herself.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Amy was lying on the floor of a cell, cold, wet and sick. She couldn't stop sneezing and coughing. She worried about everyone at home. "Maba bust be worried sig," she said out loud, her nose stuffed from her cold. Suddenly she heard muffled, approaching voices.

"…Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just _had_ to invite her to sleep over, didn't we? Serve her soup; sit in _my_ chair, pet the pooch."

"I was just trying to be hospitable. We haven't had guests for nearly ten years, as everyone keeps saying. If we don't do something soon, the you-know-what will never be broken."

"Well, what if the master finds out we're bringing food to her? Didn't think of that, didya? And no, you weren't being _hospitable_, as you claimed; you fell in love with her. I'm not stupid either!"

"Oh, you and your supersonic senses!"

Lexington and Broadway glided down the steps, still arguing. Broadway was carefully balancing a tray with a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water.

"Hi. How are you doing?" Lexington asked, taking the tray from Broadway and opening a small door and pushing it in the cell.

"I dink I gaught a gold," Amy said, sniffling.

"Well, maybe the chicken soup will help," said Lexington, staring at her through the small, barred window on the door.

Amy sipped her soup, staring back at Lexington. "Why did Brooklyn lock me up? All I did was ask for help."

Lexington sighed, his green cheeks puffing. "Well, the master doesn't like it when people go near the castle. He's scared he'll be seen and scorned at, or even killed."

"Quiet! I hear something!" Broadway perked up the wing-like flaps on the sides of his head that seemed to operate as his ears. "Someone's here. He or she let herself or himself into the castle. We'd better get that person out before the master finds him… or her." He quickly added.

Broadway ran to the wall, stuck his claws into the stone, and climbed up the wall like a bug to the top of the stairs. Lexington started to go, but turned back, grabbed the bars, and whispered "Amy? Remember when the master said he could sense that I loved you? Well, I know it seems stupid, and it's too soon, but it's true." And he left, Amy staring after him.

Chapter 4

Maria left a note for her parents, telling them where she was, and she quietly slipped out of her house.

Maria pedaled on her bike for about an hour, taking every turn she thought Amy might have taken. Finally, she turned into a street that led towards the haunted castle (although she didn't know it at that point). She had noticed bike tire marks as if someone had braked, deciding whether or not that person should go that way. She rode down that street for a while, and when she was about to turn back, she saw an odd shape in a nearby ditch.

Maria ran over to the ditch. Inside was Amy's Alpine Eagle Magna mountain bike, with the chain broken and a busted tire. Amy was not in the ditch.

Maria looked around for clues for where Amy might have gone. For a few moments, Maria saw nothing.

Suddenly, Maria noticed something looming ahead, and cold terror gripped her. As the moon glowed brightly, she could see the haunted castle. Maria, unlike Amy, did believe in local rumors and gossip. "Oh, crud. This complicates things a bit," Maria mumbled.

"Amy? Amy, are you here?" Maria raced up the blue-carpeted stairs. The castle was dark, but she could see the magnificent statues, tapestries, and paintings. Her voice echoed throughout the castle. Her parents told her many times that no one lived here, but she could have sworn she heard a rustle on the floor above her.

Lexington and Broadway leaned slightly over the third floor banister, trying to find the source of the noise Broadway heard. "It's a girl!" Lexington whispered as he saw Maria climb up to the third floor.

"I know it's a girl, idiot. I'm not thick, like you," Broadway whispered back. "Yes, you are. Don't you see? _She's_ the one! She's come to break the spell! I know it!" Lexington raced after Maria, Broadway in hot pursuit.

Maria walked her way down the hall. Behind her, Lexington and Broadway accidentally on purposefully opened the door that led to the prison, making sure that it creaked.

"Amy?" Maria called, staring over her shoulder. She hurried through the door, and noticed a beam of light leading down a winding staircase.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my friend. Can you help me?" No answer.

Maria followed the light down the staircase, and found herself inside a wet, cold prison. The only lights were a few torches and a shaft of moonlight coming through a small, barred window. Two, fearsome-looking gargoyles held two of the torches, one bigger than the other, one with a different type of wings.

"That's weird. I could've sworn- is anybody here?" she called out.

A raspy, feminine voice called out from behind a cell. "Baria?"

Maria gasped. "Amy!"

Maria grabbed a torch from the outstretched fist of the smaller gargoyle; not realizing it was watching her through unfrozen eyes. She ran to the cell, and reached into the cell window and grabbed Amy's cold hand.

"How did you find be?" she asked, coughing. Maria stared at Amy. Her uncombed brown hair straggled over her face, and dark circles bagged over her once clear-blue eyes, now glazed with sickness.

"Oh, man," Maria moaned. "You're hands are like ice. I've got to get you out of here." Maria searched for a padlock she could pick open.

Amy grabbed Maria's chin and looked at her seriously. "Maria, you need to leave. Forget about me, I'll get out of here sobehow."

Maria brushed Amy's hand away and didn't leave. "Amy, who did this to you?" she demanded.

"I can't explain. Just go, dow!"

"I'm not leaving until you're out!"

Suddenly, a jaguar-like cry pierced the air. "What are you doing here?" a voice rumbled. A huge, undistinguishable shape knocked the torch out of Maria's hand, and it extinguished. Only then did she notice the creature had put out the other torches.

"Who's there? Who are you?" she shouted bravely at the shadowed animal.

"The master of this castle," the monster growled shortly, behind the moonlight, hidden by shadows.

Maria wanted to run, but she swallowed her fear and stood her ground. "I've come for my friend. Please, let her out. Can't you see she's becoming ill?"

"Well, she shouldn't have trespassed here!" it roared, advancing a little, so Maria could see its eyes- brown with grey and green flecks.

"But she could get worse! Please, I'll do anything!" Maria pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do, miss." The creature growled. "She's my prisoner." It started to leave, and Maria thought she could slightly see a red tail swishing.

"Wait!" she stretched out her hand. Surprisingly, the creature stopped.

Maria hesitated for a moment, and then stepped into the moonlight, where the monster, Brooklyn, could see her face. "Take me instead," she said, bravely.

For a moment, Brooklyn said nothing. He just stared; marveling at this young girl's beautiful chocolate colored hair, slightly tan Italian skin, sparkling brown eyes, small, crystal glasses, and thin, highly arched eyebrows. _This girl is beautiful!_ He thought. _The spell will be over soon, so I don't have any choice left_.

"All right," he said, gruffly. "You just have to promise to stay here forever. Understand?"

For a moment, Maria said nothing. There was something odd about this guy, but she couldn't place it. "Could you come into the light for a moment?" she asked.

Brooklyn placed a red, clawed foot into the light. Maria's eyes widened as she saw the abomination in front of her. This- this master was a monster! His pointed, pointed teeth, sharp horns, claws, and red skin gleamed in the moonlight.

Maria gasped, and nearly fainted, collapsing on the cell door. Amy grasped Maria's shoulder. " 'Ria, don't! He's a debon, he's a bonster!"

Maria bit her lip. Why did she say anything? Why couldn't she have just kept quiet? She turned to Amy. "Amy, I'll be all right," she whispered. "When you get out, tell my parents where I am, and not to call the police. I'll be fine."

She stepped back into the light, her head held high. "Y-you have my word," she said, bravely.

"Done," the beast growled. He pushed past her, and unlocked Amy's cell. Maria covered her face in her hands and sobbed, sinking to the floor.

Amy rushed over and grabbed Maria's shoulders. "Baria, listen to me. I'm weird, nobody wants be around. Don't drow your life away because of be!" She was cut off by Brooklyn, who dragged her out of the door by the collar.

"Baria!" she shrieked, as Brooklyn dragged her up the stairs.

"Amy!"

Suddenly the smaller gargoyle began to crack. The cracks deepened and widened until another monster burst from the statue. The creature roared, and stretched its four arms. Maria screamed, and fainted dead away.

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back at the school, Tony and Glasses were at basketball practice in the gym. As Tony shot, he fumed about his rejection. "Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong boy. No one says no to Tony Dracon!" Tony made a free throw.

"Huh, darn right!" said Glasses, catching the rebound.

"Dismissed, rejected! Totally humiliated! Why, it's more than I can- OW! Watch where you throw that ball, stupid!" Tony shouted as Glasses threw the ball, accidentally hitting him on the head.

"Well, if you were paying attention, this wouldn't have happened!" Glasses shouted back.

Tony angrily tried to shoot a three-pointer, but he missed. "Damn it! Not even basketball helps! Face it, I'm disgraced."

Glasses snorted. "You? Pah! Everyone likes you, man. All of the girls go ga-ga over you, and all the guys want to be as tall, muscular, and blonde as you!"

Tony still cursed. "Maria doesn't." he retorted.

Glasses laughed. "Maria just needs a little reforming, dude. She's been reading too many books. They get her thinking popular boys are dumb and won't measure up to anything."

Suddenly, the gym door burst open, and Amy ran into the room. Her hair was frizzy and wet from the rain, her shirt was ripped, and scratches on her face and hands.

"Helb! Somebody please helb me!" she cried, slipping on the waxed floor.

"Amy, what's wrong!" Tim Larson, a stupid, ugly kid with boils on his hands, asked as he nearly slipped trying to keep her still.

"The monster… the one that lives in… the haunted castle… it's got Baria… we have to help her! Please help!" Amy shrieked, shaking Tim.

"Whoa, Amy, slow down. Who did you say has Maria?" Tony asked, trying not to smirk.

"A gargoyle! A real, live, unstoned gargoyle!" she screamed.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then, all of the boys burst out laughing.

"Amy, no one's lived in that castle for years!" said Tim.

"No! There are real, live gargoyles in there! Ibe seen dem! Ibe _talked_ to dem!" Amy protested.

Those remarks made everyone laugh harder.

"Okay, first you say there are living, breathing gargoyles. Now, you're saying they talk?" Pierce Lahey, a black, skinny boy mimed chugging a bottle. "Have you been drinking your dad's beers, girl?"

Amy's face turned beet red. She slapped Pierce across the face. "First of all," she growled. "I don't have a dad. Second of all, Ib tellig the goddamn truth! Please, you've got to help Baria!"

Tony smiled. "All right, Amy. We'll help you out." He said, as he grabbed her arm, lead her to the door, and threw her out, laughing.

Again, everyone laughed. "Crazy little Amy," laughed Glasses.

"She's always good for a laugh," chuckled Tim.

Suddenly, Tony stopped dead in his tracks. "Crazy little Amy, huh? Crazy little Amy. Hmm." He thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"Uh, oh!" said Glasses. "You're thinking. I've told you what a bad thing thinking is! Don't you ever listen?"

"I know, I know." Tony said, impatiently. "But, I just realized how to get Maria to be my girl." And he brought Glasses closer and whispered his plan to him.

When Maria finally slipped back into consciousness, she was no longer in the dungeon. She was lying in a comfortable, pleasant looking bed with dark blue sheets, in a blue wallpapered room. One single tapestry so old the design was undistinguishable hung on the north wall. On one corner, a stone statue of a creature that looked like a mix between a lizard and a girl stood like it was about to attack. Above her, Elisa was sponging her forehead with a cool cloth.

Maria gasped. "Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? And where are my clothes?" she chattered, peering down on herself. She was wearing a shimmering white nightgown, instead of her cargo jeans; camouflage t-shirt, and high-top sneakers.

Elisa breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God she's all right," she murmured. "Broadway, please go tell the master she's awake." Broadway nodded, and quickly left the room.

Elisa sighed again. "Well, dear, now to answer your questions. One, you're in your new room, in the blue-wing. Broadway sleeps in this wing as well, so you may call him if you are ever in need of our services. Two, my name is Elisa, this is my husband, Goliath, and over at the foot of your bed is Lexington…"

Maria screamed. "That's the live statue! He tried to kill me!" she cried, ducking under her covers.

Elisa laughed. "Oh, don't worry about Lexington, he wouldn't hurt a fly. All he was doing was un-stoning himself."

Maria blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I, uh, I thought you were attacking me."

Lexington smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry I scared you. Anyway, to continue with the introductions, that girl in the corner is Angela."

Maria looked around. She didn't see anyone else but Goliath, Lexington, and Elisa. "What girl?" she asked.

Elisa gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh, shoot. Angela fell asleep again. Angela! Angela, wake up!"

The stone statue in the corner began to crack. The cracks deepened, small pieces of stone fell, then a flesh version of the statue burst from the stone, screeching. Maria shook violently, but didn't faint.

Angela brushed the remaining stone from her arm. She looked a lot like Goliath, with brown hair, lavender skin, and strong-arm muscles. She had piercing blue eyes, and was wearing a leather tank top and loincloth.

"Hello. You must be Maria," said Angela, shyly. "I'm Goliath's daughter, Angela."

Maria smiled. Even though she knew nothing of Angela, she liked her right away. "Nice to meet you, Angela. Now, how did I get here, and where are my clothes?" she repeated.

"Brooklyn, the master, carried you here when he found out you had fainted. I'd never seen him volunteer for something so eagerly," Elisa said, thinking for a moment. Then she jarred back into reality. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter. As for your clothes, they are in the wardrobe," she said, gesturing to a chestnut wardrobe in the corner.

"Ahem!" Broadway coughed. "His Grace, Master Brooklyn, wishes to have a word with you, Miss Maria Pescara."

Maria raised an eyebrow. _How did he know my name_? She wondered.

Brooklyn stepped into the room, wearing a dark blue cloak over his muscular shoulders, hiding his wings.

"Hello, Maria," said Brooklyn, blushing beet red (which was kind of hard to tell, since his skin was already red). "I just came by to say that… well, um… you look lovely in that nightgown," he finished, hurriedly, seemingly embarrassed, as if he wanted to say something different than what he did say.

_Embarrassed, him? Hah. He's my jailer; he has no mercy_, thought Maria, bitterly. "Thank you for your hospitality, sir," she said, lying through her teeth.

Brooklyn smiled, shyly. He turned to Broadway. "Broadway," he ordered. "You will escort Maria to the Dining Hall tomorrow for breakfast, where she will be our Guest of Honor. Angela, you will see that she looks her best tomorrow. Understood?" Both Broadway and Angela nodded.

"Guest of Honor? Don't you mean Prisoner of Honor?" Maria said, defiantly standing on the cold, stone floor. "I thank you for your _invitation_, rude though it was, but I won't be going to breakfast tomorrow."

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes. "You _will_ join me for breakfast. That's not a request!" he roared, and slammed the door.

Maria gasped. "You're just like Tony Dracon!" she screamed, and flung herself on her bed, sobbing.

Elisa patted her on the back, but Maria ignored her. Elisa sighed. "Come on, everyone, let's leave her alone. You too, Angela."

Everyone left, except Broadway. He knelt beside Maria's bed. "Maria, please, don't be sad. The master just isn't used to being refused."

"Well, someone should teach him to quit acting like a spoiled brat!" Maria shouted, face in her pillow.

Broadway sighed. "In case you didn't know, Brooklyn hasn't had a very good life so far, so he doesn't know how to be a gentleman. Ordering people is all he's grown up with. We spoiled him too much because of his… mishaps."

Maria raised her head. "What kind of mishaps?" she asked.

Broadway shook his head. "That isn't for me to tell. Brooklyn will tell you when he's ready." Broadway started to leave, but turned back. "Maria, what the master was trying to say earlier, but was too shy to, was that the castle is your home now, so you may go anywhere you like, except for the red wing."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "What's in the red wing?"

Broadway shook his head. "We're not allowed to say anything about it, except that it's his private sanctuary, and he gets angry if anyone goes in. Have a good sleep, my dear." He slowly lumbered out of the room, his heavy tail dragging.

Maria eventually fell asleep, still crying softly. Meanwhile, Brooklyn was consulting his magic book, the Grimorum Arcanorum, requesting a page about Maria. In it, he could see what Maria was doing, hear what she was saying, and smell what kind of perfume she was wearing. A profile was also included on the next page. It told of her likes, dislikes, what she was feeling, her age, her birth date, her zodiac sign, favorite color, favorite foods, favorite actor, favorite movie, etc.

Brooklyn had never felt so happy in his life. Maria! He was having breakfast with Maria! Beautiful, smart Maria. And she definitely had spirit, she definitely had fight. He couldn't believe how perfect they were for each other.

Chapter 6

On the next morning, Maria woke to the sound of her door creaking. Angela shyly stepped in.

"'Morning, Maria," she said, quickly walking to the wardrobe. "Now, let's see what we can dress you in for breakfast. Ooh! Here we are! You'll look wonderful in this one!" she said, pulling out a red velvet dress.

"That's very kind of you," said Maria, pushing away the dress. "But I'm still not going to breakfast."

Angela gasped. "But you have to!"

"Ahem!" coughed Broadway, scuttling into the room. "Breakfast is served."

In the dining hall, Brooklyn was busily pacing in front of the fireplace. Lexington and Elisa were preparing the table for breakfast.

"What's taking her so long?" Brooklyn growled, still pacing. "I told her to come down to breakfast. Why isn't she here yet?!" he roared at Elisa, who flinched.

"Try to be patient, sir. The poor girl has lost her only friend, family, and her freedom all in one night," she replied, settling the sizzling bacon on the table.

"Uh, sir? I don't mean to be rude, but have you considered that maybe Maria could be the one to break the spell?" asked Lexington, lighting a few candles.

"Of course I have!" Brooklyn yelled. "I'm not a fool, like you lot."

"Well, then, there you go!" said Lexington, happily ignoring the remark. "You fall in love with her; she falls in love with you, and Poof! The spell is broken. We'll be human again by noontime!"

Elisa frowned. "Oh, it's not that easy, Lexington, these things take time. You wouldn't believe how long it took Goliath to trust me."

"Goliath's an exception. You know what happened to him!" argued Lexington. "Besides, the zinnia has already begun to wilt. We only have about two days left!"

"Oh, either way, it's no use," moaned Brooklyn. "She's so beautiful, and I'm…" he broke off staring at his claws. "Well, look at me!"

Lexington looked despairingly at Elisa, at a loss for words. Elisa sighed. "Oh, but you must help her to see _past _all of that."

"I don't know how," said Brooklyn, lamely.

Elisa frowned, suddenly stern. "Well, we can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up!" she ordered. "Try to look more like a gentleman!"

"Ah, and when she comes in," Lexington put in, "Give her a handsome, suave smile. Come, show me the smile!" Brooklyn bared his teeth.

"But don't frighten the poor girl," Elisa continued.

"Impress her with good manners, or etiquette," Lexington returned.

"Don't be spoiled."

"Don't slurp your drink or gobble your food."

"Be kind and gentle."

"And above all-"

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" they shouted together.

Suddenly, the doorknob rattled.

"Here she is!" Lexington whispered, and he and Elisa took their places. Brooklyn straightened in his seat.

Broadway slowly poked his head in. "G-good m-morning," he said, nervously. "Uh, nice weather we're having!"

Brooklyn frowned. "Well?" he growled. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Broadway asked, innocently. "Oh, ha ha! The girl! Oh, yes, well… circumstances being what they are… oh dear. Actually, she's in the process of… she's not coming," he finished, quickly, and ducked.

Silence. Then; "WHAT?!"

Brooklyn burst through the door and raced to Maria's room, Broadway, Lexington, and Elisa at his heels.

Brooklyn pounded on Maria's door. "I thought I told you to come down for breakfast!" he roared, eyes glowing.

"I'm not hungry!" Maria shouted through the door.

Brooklyn panted heavily. "You come out or I'll… I'll break down the door!" he screamed, his hair bristling.

"Uh, master? I could be wrong, but that may not be the proper way to win the girl's affection." Lexington said, making a tent with his fingers.

"Please, _attempt_ to be a gentleman!" Broadway pleaded.

"But she's being so difficult!" Brooklyn whispered angrily through clenched teeth.

"Gently, gently," Elisa reassured him.

Brooklyn sighed. "Will you come down to dinner?" he muttered.

"No!" Maria shouted. Brooklyn grunted pointedly.

"Ah, ah, ah. Suave, gentile," Broadway coached.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for breakfast."

"Ahem, you forgot to say please."

After some brief moments of displeasure, Brooklyn sighed. "Please?"

"No, thank you!" Maria replied, indignantly.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Oh, yes I can!"

"Fine. Then go ahead and STARVE!" Brooklyn roared, and turned to his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!"

He growled, and fled to the red wing. When he slammed the hallway door, bits of plaster fell from the ceiling.

"Oh, dear," Elisa remarked. "That didn't go very well at all, did it?"

Broadway quietly knocked on Maria's door. "Angela, are you I there?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Angela, you keep Maria company. The rest of us will clean up, all right?"

"Yes, Broadway."

Broadway sighed. "Well, let's go downstairs and start cleaning up."

Chapter 7

Brooklyn stormed into the red wing. "I ask her nicely, but she refuses," he fumed, knocking over a chair. "I mean, what does she want me to do? Beg?"

He bounded over to the marble pedestal, where the vase holding the magic zinnia stood, with the Grimorum.

Brooklyn grabbed the book, and opened it to a blank page. "Show me Maria," he commanded. There was a bright flash of green light, and Maria and her profile showed up on the open pages.

She was sitting on her bed, brushing her beautiful brown hair, still in her nightgown. Angela was sitting next to her, talking about Brooklyn.

"… The master's really not so bad once you get to know him." She was saying. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him," argued Maria. "I don't want anything to do with him! He's such a…"

Brooklyn couldn't stand to hear anything else, so he slammed the book shut. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything… but a freak."

He stared at the zinnia. It had grown and bloomed for nine years. Now, two thirds of the petals were gone, and the stem was drooping.

"It's hopeless."

Maria quietly checked to see if Angela had definitely fallen asleep. Seeing that she had, Maria quietly slipped out of her room.

Maria wasn't planning to run away, she just wanted to explore the castle. Last night, the castle seemed so beautiful, and she wanted to see more of it.

Maria stared out of the corridor window. Clouds were gathering, so it would probably rain soon. For the first time, she saw there was a long river with a tiny island, going through the castle like a moat.

She quickly descended the marble blue-carpeted stairs, and noticed one partially opened door. She quickly walked over, and heard muffled voices. She peered through the keyhole, and listened to the conversation.

"I slave all morning for that lad, and for what?" a new, gruff, thickly Scottish-accented voice shouted. Maria noticed it belonged to an old gargoyle, with a scarred eye, chunks bitten out of its wings, and a gleaming fighting knife in his belt.

"A perfect masterpiece gone to waste," the old gargoyle complained.

"Oh, stop your groaning, Hudson. It's been a long morning for all of us," Elisa said, washing dishes.

"Well, if you ask me, she's just being _stubborn_," Broadway complained, kicking a cabinet door closed as he said "stubborn". "I mean, that was the first time the master's ever said please!"

"Well, if the master doesn't learn to control that anger," Elisa continued, "He'll never break the-"

"Splennndid to see you around, Miss Pescara," Broadway cut in, seeing Maria slightly poking her head in the door. "Is there anything we could do to make your stay more comfortable?"

Maria shrugged, shyly entering the room. "Well, I would like to explore the castle a bit more, but I felt I should ask your permission first. It's my first time in a magical castle," she said.

Broadway laughed nervously. "Magical? Who said anything about the castle being magical? Lexington!" he yelled, diving headlong onto the green gargoyle, which was sitting in a corner, peeling an apple with his claw.

Maria rushed over. "I figured it out for myself!" she yelled, trying to pull the two apart.

Broadway froze, his claw suspended over Lexington's throat. "Oh."

Lexington pushed the blue gargoyle off of him. "Would you like a tour?" he asked Maria, panting slightly.

"Hang on a sec!" Broadway clamped a hand over Lexington's mouth. "We can't have her wandering in _certain places_ if you know what I mean," he said, pointedly.

Maria smiled. "Then you can show me where not to look. I promise I'll follow your rules." She said, sweetly.

Broadway considered it for a moment. "All right. Follow me, but don't touch anything!" he warned.

Maria, Broadway, Lexington, and Bronx slowly walked down a lovely hallway with paintings and a large tapestry. As they walked down the hallway, the eyes of the portraits followed Maria, curious at whom she was. Broadway was chattering away, clearly enjoying himself. "Over here are paintings done by Raphael, and Leonardo da Vinci, brought here straight from Italy. Now, if you look over here-"

Suddenly, Broadway noticed the portrait's eyes were following them. "As you were!" he shouted. The portraits quickly obeyed.

"Anyway, as I was saying. None other than Raphael himself wove this tapestry. Fascinating, isn't it?" No answer from Maria. "Miss Pescara?"

Maria had gone ahead, and was looking up a red-carpeted stairway.

Lexington and Broadway quickly hurried over and blocked her way from going up, while Bronx tugged at her jeans.

"What's up there?" Maria asked, curiously.

"Up where?" Broadway asked innocently. "Oh, there. Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest. Just the dusty, dirty red wing." He nudged Lexington, who nodded vigorously.

"Ah, so _that's_ the red wing!" Maria exclaimed.

"Dai!" Broadway hit himself on the forehead.

"Nice going," Lexington muttered.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there," Maria thought out loud.

"H-hiding?" Lexington stuttered. "B-Brooklyn is hiding nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," Maria pointed out, She started to walk up the stairs, but Bronx tugged at her jeans even more.

"Uh, would you like to see another part of the castle?" Broadway asked. "We have tapestries that date all the way back to the 1500's!"

"Maybe later." Maria tried to go up again, but Lexington grabbed her arm.

"The gardens, maybe. Or the pool, perhaps?" he persisted.

Maria gasped. "You have a pool?" she asked, breathlessly. There was nothing Maria loved to do more than swim.

Seeing that they had gotten her attention, Broadway chattered excitedly. "Oh, yes! A beautiful pool!" He talked amiably, describing the pool as he, Lexington, and Bronx ran down the hall; not noticing Maria had backtracked, going up the forbidden steps.

Maria slowly walked down the dark, gloomy hall at the top of the steps. Broken statues, busts, and paintings littered the hall. One lonely gilt mirror stood in a corner, the glass smashed beyond repair.

Maria walked farther down the hall. The wreck got worse. Ragged curtains hung from the ceiling, broken chairs, tables, and shattered mirrors were scattered all over the floor. She slowly waded through the junk. She couldn't see what was forbidden about his place.

As she walked backwards to get a better look, a ripped portrait, still hanging on the wall, somehow caught her attention.

Maria stopped. There was something so familiar about this portrait, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

She walked closer. The canvas was so heavily ripped, the only part she could see were the person's eyes. Then, it clicked. It was the eyes. Brown with gray and green flecks. Where had she seen those eyes before?

Maria shrugged, not caring, and turned around. Ahead of her, she noticed a yellow glow at the end of the hall. She walked closer, and noticed it was a yellow, wilting zinnia on a marble pedestal, inside a glass vase.

Maria stretched out her hand to touch the zinnia, trying to figure out what was causing the glow. Suddenly, she heard something growling, and it scratched her hand.

Maria gasped in pain and surprise, holding her slightly bleeding hand. Brooklyn stood over her, growling menacingly, his eyes glowing white.

"Why did you come here?" he rumbled, advancing over her, snorting angrily.

"I-I'm sorry." Maria said, shivering.

"You were warned never to _come here_!"

"I didn't mean any harm!"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?" Brooklyn roared, destroying a red, velvet chair.

"Please, stop!" Maria cried, backing up against a wooden cabinet.

"GET OUT!" Brooklyn roared, swinging his fist at her. She screamed, ducked and ran, and he completely smashed the cabinet. "GET OUT!"

Maria fled from the hallway, and ran to the main exit of the castle. Broadway and Lexington were looking for her at the Grand Staircase.

"Where are you going?" Lexington called after her.

"I don't care about any promise. I can't stay here another second!" Maria called, opening the door. Cold rain swept over her face as she ran outside.

"Wait!" Broadway called, but Maria was gone.

Lexington narrowed his eyes. "We've been silent too long," he declared. He raced as fast as he could to the red wing. When he was almost there, Brooklyn swept past him, gliding out of the main doors.

Maria burst through the steel gate, and raced down the muddy street, the rain pounding on her head. Hearing a gargoyle's jaguar-like scream made her run harder. _Oh, no,_ she thought. _You're not getting me back that easily._

She didn't stop running, until a pair of huge, muscular, hairy arms pulled her into an alley behind a Chinese restaurant.

Maria struggled, but the burly arms wrapped tightly around her neck and waist. "Where're you going so fast, sweetheart?" a deep, gurgling voice breathed into her ear.

She tried to scream for help, but then she heard a switchblade click against her jaw. Another face, dirty, scratched, and unshaved, loomed in front of her. "Little girls should be unseen and unheard," the man slurred, and Maria could smell tobacco smoke and alcohol wafting through his rotten teeth.

"Any last words, girlie?" her captor whispered.

Suddenly, a red, clawed hand snaked around the switchblade man's neck. The man gagged as Brooklyn, not Lexington or Broadway or Goliath, but _Brooklyn_, lifted the man up high in the air, and slammed him onto the ground.

Brooklyn stared at the man holding Maria. "No," he growled. "Because she's got a lot more time to live."

The man let go of Maria, and fled down the alley. Brooklyn rushed over to Maria, who had collapsed to the ground. "Are you all right, Maria?" he asked, worriedly.

Maria said nothing, but pointed over Brooklyn's shoulder and screamed.

The switchblade man was sneaking up behind Brooklyn, armed and ready to stab. Brooklyn swished around, knocking the man down with his tail. He grunted as the blade cut his tail.

Brooklyn grabbed Maria, picked her up, and climbed up the wall, punching holes in the wall with his claws. He reached the rooftop, spread his wings, and jumped off the roof, gliding towards the castle, cradling Maria in his arms.

Chapter 8

When Brooklyn and Maria reached the castle, they retired to the drawing room. Maria dampened a cloth with warm water, and rushed over to Brooklyn, who was licking his tail wound.

"Here," she said. "Oh, don't do that. You'll make it worse." She tried to push his face away from the wound, but Brooklyn growled. The servants in the room cowered in fear.

Maria tried to clean the wound, but Brooklyn pulled his tail away. "Would you… just… hold still!" she yelled, and accidentally pressed too hard on the gash.

Brooklyn roared in pain. Lexington and Elisa ducked under a table, while Broadway and Bronx hid behind a chair.

"THAT HURTS!" Brooklyn screamed at Maria.

"If you just hold still for a few minutes, it wouldn't hurt as much!" she yelled back.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"My fault? If you hadn't scared the crud out of me, I wouldn't have run away! And you didn't have to go after me!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the red wing!"

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!"

That shut Brooklyn up. For the first time, he couldn't think of a good argument.

The servants slowly came out of their hiding places, amazed at how brave Maria was to stand up to the master like that.

Brooklyn slumped dejectedly in his seat, and quietly let Maria clean his wound.

"By the way," she said, quietly, "Thank you for saving my life. I don't know why you did it, but thank you."

Brooklyn's face softened. He'd hardly ever heard those words in his life, and had nearly forgotten what they meant.

"You're welcome," he said, for the first time ever. As he said those words, the sun slowly came out.

Tony Dracon and Glasses were eating lunch at the Worcester Police Station, talking to Tony's dad, the Chief of Police.

"Now, normally I don't talk to children during my working hours, but your friend said you'd make it worth my while, son," Chief Dracon muttered, swigging a can of beer.

Tony pushed an envelope across the table to his father. Inside were five of the $100.00 checks from Tony's past wages. Luckily for him, his father was too greedy and stupid to realize they were only the receipts, and not the real checks.

"Ah," said Chief Dracon, opening the envelope. "I'm listening."

"It's like this," said Tony, smiling. "I have my heart set on going steady with Maria Pescara. But she needs a little… persuasion."

Glasses laughed. "Yeah, turned him down flat!"

Tony pushed Glasses' face into his plate of spaghetti.

"Everyone knows her best friend, Amy Salcord, is a nutcase! She was at my basketball practice last night, raving about talking gargoyles in the "haunted" castle."

"I've seen that girl," said Chief Dracon, shrugging. "She seems harmless."

"The point is," Tony yelled banging his fist on the table. "Maria would do _anything_ to keep Amy from being locked up!"

Glasses finished cleaning his face. "Yeah. Even go out with _him_. Which is a good thing!" he finished hurriedly, as Tony lifted his fist to hit him again.

"So you want me to throw Amy Salcord into the Juvenile Prison for Mentals, unless Maria agrees to go out with you?" Chief Dracon asked.

Glasses nodded eagerly, while Tony looked smug.

"Oh, that's fiendish," Chief Dracon, laughed. "I love it!"

Amy packed her Swiss Army knife into her pocket. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone!" she muttered, angrily. "Somehow, I'll find that castle, and I'll get her out of there!"

Maria quietly explored the large garden behind the castle, wearing the red velvet dress. The noon sun shined, and the gardens were lovely. Small, thick hedges grew around the many tulips, irises, daffodils, and roses.

Bronx bounded over behind Maria, and slid headlong into a hedge. Barking, he raced over to Maria, who laughed as he jumped into her arms, and she hugged him.

Brooklyn watched her on a balcony, a soft look in his eyes. He placed a hand on the bandage Maria had so carefully and lovingly wrapped around the cut.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," he said, softly. He had a strange woozy feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before in his life. He didn't feel sick, he just felt… different.

Brooklyn's face brightened. "I want to do something for her," he declared. Then his face fell. "But what?"

"Well, there're the usual things," said Broadway. "Flowers, jewelry, promises you don't intend to keep?"

"No, no, no. It has to be something special," argued Lexington. "Something that really captures her attention. I've got it!"

Brooklyn led Maria to a large set of white, double doors. "Maria, there's something I want to show you. But it's a surprise, so close your eyes." Maria followed his instructions, a curious look on her face.

Brooklyn opened the door, and carefully led Maria inside. "Okay, open them." He said.

Maria opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a large poolroom. The floor and bottom of the chlorinated pool were made of pure marble, bronze statues were in each corner, and the ceiling was painted white with golden beams. A large, copper fountain rose from the center of the large pool.

"I can't believe it! I've never seen such a beautiful pool in all of my life!" she exclaimed.

"Do… you like it?" Brooklyn asked, hopefully.

"It's beautiful!"

"Then it's yours."

Maria sighed. "Oh, thank you so much!" she cried, hugging him so hard that they both fell into the pool.

Maria slowly sank in the water. She struggled to get to the surface, not being able to swim, because the velvet dress was weighing her down. Just as she reached the bottom, she felt something grab her waist and pull her to the surface.

Brooklyn dragged Maria to the edge of the pool, and helped her out. Maria collapsed on the floor, coughing and spitting out water.

"Are you all right?" Brooklyn asked, worriedly.

Maria stared up at Brooklyn. "Why do you keep saving me?" she asked.

Brooklyn shrugged, and said nothing. He just stared at Maria. _She's even more beautiful when she's wet_, he thought. Her soaked dress was plastered to her skin, showing her true figure. Her brown hair straggled down her face, and tiny droplets of water dripped off her glasses.

Maria laughed, and hugged him again, more gently this time.

Lexington, Broadway, Elisa, Angela, and Goliath eagerly spied on them outside of the room.

"Would you look at that?" Elisa sighed.

"I remember that was the same look I gave you when we first met," said Goliath, putting his arm around her.

"Come on, Master said to get everything ready for her next surprise, so let's get to it! Elisa, put together a picnic basket. Goliath, help me fix the red rowboat!" Broadway excitedly issued orders, chatting animatedly to no one in particular.

"Fix that old rowboat? What for? It hasn't been used for years!" Angela asked, confused at what was going on. Only she had been omitted to the lunch plans Brooklyn had explained to the others.

"Come, Angela, there's chores to be done in the kitchen," said Elisa, winking and smiling.

"Isn't this exciting? At the rate we're going, we'll be human in no time!" Lexington cried, racing after Broadway and Goliath, with Elisa following, Angela hailing question after question at Elisa. "But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, Elisa!"

"Elisa? What on earth is going on? Where are you taking me?"

Maria tried to wrestle Elisa's blindfold away from her eyes, but to no avail.

"Be patient, my dear. You'll see soon enough. It's a wonderful surprise."

Maria laughed. "I think I've had just enough surprises for one day," she said.

Elisa laughed with her. "Oh, here we are!" she said, taking off the blindfold.

Maria gasped. Elisa had dressed her into a dark purple dress, and had led her down to the moat. There, Brooklyn was waiting for her, dressed in a white, Oxford shirt, striped vest, and white pants rolled up at the knee. In his hand was a large picnic basket.

"Hi, Maria," he said, smiling. "I thought we'd have lunch today on the little island." He gestured towards the island Maria had seen earlier.

Maria smiled. "Is that an order?" she asked, teasingly.

Brooklyn smiled back. "No, my lady, it is a request."

"Then I'd be happy to, Master Brooklyn."

Brooklyn helped Maria into the red rowboat parked nearby. He climbed in, and started rowing towards the island.

Maria trailed her hand in the water. There were some things she wanted to know so badly, but was afraid of asking them.

"Maria? Is something wrong?" Brooklyn asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Maria shrugged. "Well, I have a few questions I want to ask, but I don't want to be nosy," she said.

Brooklyn laughed. " 'Ria, I would never call you nosy. Ask anything you want."

Maria ran her fingers through her soft hair. "Well, I was wondering, Angela looks so much like Goliath, but doesn't look anything like Elisa. Is that one of those scary genetic things, or is Elisa Goliath's wife, but not Angela's mother?"

Brooklyn bit his lip, uncertainly. "Well, it's an interesting story, but I don't think Goliath would mind my telling it. Your second possibility was correct. Elisa is Goliath's second wife, and not Angela's mother. Goliath was formerly married to a woman named Demona, who was Angela's mother. He worked as a banker. Goliath loved her above all women. Unfortunately, Demona only loved Goliath's money. When Goliath's stocks crashed and he became bankrupt, Demona left him, taking baby Angela with her. Goliath hunted them down, but only found Angela, abandoned in Demona's former apartment.

"Goliath searched for Demona, but gave up when Angela was five. My father found them lying in an alley, cold and hungry. My father gave them lodgings, and paid them to work in the castle. That's where Goliath met Elisa, but it took him two years to fully trust her."

Maria wiped a tear from her cheek. "That's awful. Where is your father now?"

Brooklyn slowed down a moment, eyes clouding with sadness. "He died," he said, bluntly. "Leukemia."

Maria gasped. "Oh, Brooklyn, I'm so sorry!"

Brooklyn shrugged. "It's okay. He wasn't all that much of a father. He was forever blaming me of my mother's death. She died of birthing complications. My father used to be a merchant, so he had a pretty good excuse for staying away from home. He only came home on Christmas. That's why I never really liked Christmas, until he died."

Maria bit her lip, ashamed of her curiosity. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," she said, folding her hands on her lap.

Brooklyn smiled. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you asked. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

Maria nodded. "Have you always been a… a…"

"A monster?"

Maria blushed. "I didn't mean it that way," she said. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer."

Brooklyn stepped outside of the boat, and pulled it to shore. "No, it's all right. I'll tell you."

He tied a rope to a tree, fastening the boat. He grabbed the picnic basket, and put it on the sand, and laid a blanket under it. He reached back into the boat, lifted Maria out, and carried her to shore.

"No, I haven't always been a gargoyle," he said, setting Maria on the blanket. "Neither have the servants. We were magically transformed into these beings, nearly nine years ago. I was only seven. I was probably the biggest brat in the entire world," he said, laughing.

Maria fished an apple out of the basket. "Why? Why were you transformed?" she asked.

Brooklyn sighed. "Well, to sum it up, one would say I acted like a beast, so I became a beast."

Maria stared at Brooklyn as a tear rolled down his cheek. _Oh, dear Lord, tears!_ She thought. She smiled encouragingly at him. "Is there a way you can become human again?" she asked.

Brooklyn looked at her softly. He couldn't tell her. Not now, because then she would only pity him, and that wasn't love. "Is it so awful, being here with a monster?" he asked, quietly.

Maria shook her head. "No, not really. It used to be, but now, it's not," she said, surprised at her own answer.

"One last question," she asked, "Is Brooklyn your real name?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "It's my last name. My first name is Alex. Alex Brooklyn. I'm really used to being called Master Brooklyn, so I give people my last name when they ask what it is. At least, I did, before the spell," he said, sadly.

Maria smiled. "Alex?" she said, leaning up against him. "You're the most human beast anyone could ever imagine."

Brooklyn's eyes widened in surprise. He looked down at Maria, whose eyes were closed peacefully. He started to get that woozy feeling in his stomach again. He put his arm around Maria's shoulders, holding her close. Suddenly, something snapped inside him. He suddenly knew what that odd, new feeling was. He, Alexander Brooklyn, was falling in love with Maria Pescara.

Chapter 9

"Tonight is the night!" Lexington exclaimed, dancing around the room.

Lexington and Brooklyn were in the newly cleaned red wing, getting Brooklyn ready for dinner. While on the island, Brooklyn had asked Maria to join him for a fancy dinner. Maria had said yes.

Brooklyn looked up from taming his white hair. "I'm not sure I can do this," he said, nervously.

"You don't have time to be timid," said Lexington, pointing at the zinnia, whose petals were falling off more frequently. "You must be brave, daring!"

"Brave, daring!" Brooklyn repeated, thickly. He shook his wet hair dry, spraying Lexington.

"There will be music, romantic candlelight (provided by myself)!" Lexington said, drying his bald head. "And when the moment is right, you'll confess your love." Lexington batted his eyes, teasingly.

Brooklyn spit into a clay jar, finishing the cleaning of his teeth. "Yes, I can- oh, no, I can't do it," he said, shamefully covering his face.

Lexington tied Brooklyn's hair back with a black ribbon. "You care for her, don't you?" he asked.

Brooklyn put his tuxedo shirt and jacket on quickly, folding his wings under his arms. "More than anything," he said, quite truthfully. He put the entire tuxedo on, and smoothed out the wrinkles. Lexington did the same.

"Ahem!" Broadway coughed in the doorway, wearing a shining black tuxedo. "Your lady… awaits," he said, bowing.

Angela, wearing a shimmering, sequined black gown, escorted Maria to the Grand Staircase. Maria was wearing a silk, shimmering blue gown, with a lacy, dark blue scarf wrapped around her shoulders, held together with a dark blue wax flower pin. On her hands she wore clean, white gloves, and her hair was done up in a neat, shining bun with diamond barrettes. Just for that night, she was wearing contact lenses, instead of her glasses.

Maria waited for Brooklyn at the top of the Staircase. Lexington and Broadway slowly descended the stairs from the third floor, both wearing shining black tuxedoes. Then, Brooklyn appeared at the top of the steps, his white tuxedo glowing.

Brooklyn coughed, straightened his collar, and approached Maria, her lovely brown eyes twinkling.

She curtsied, he bowed. Brooklyn gave Maria his arm, who took it gracefully. As they descended the steps, Bronx, sporting a sequined red collar, barked happily, and danced around their legs. Maria laughed, and patted his head.

"Oh, Maria, I almost forgot," Brooklyn put in hastily. He drew a white box out from his pocket, and gave it to Maria. "For you," he said, blushing.

Maria opened the box, and gasped, nearly dropping it. Inside were a beautiful diamond necklace, and a pair of diamond teardrop earrings.

"Oh, Brooklyn!" she gasped. "They're beautiful!"

"They were my mothers. I thought you might like them."

"Oh, I love them!" Maria hastily put them on. The jewels sparkled in the candlelight. For a while, Brooklyn just stared at Maria, transfixed by how the jewels brought out the sparkle in her eyes, and made her skin glow.

"Uh, Brooklyn?" Maria said, snapping him out of his trance. "Aren't we supposed to go to dinner?"

For a moment, Brooklyn said nothing. Then, he shook his head and blinked. "Oh, right. Dinner. Yeah, let's go."

After a marvelous feast, Maria and Brooklyn walked to the Grand Ballroom, the finest room in the palace. The floor was of solid copper; the walls and statues made of gold, and on the ceiling were painted an ancient picture of Venus, her Three Graces, and cherubs. Hung from the ceiling was a gargantuan crystal chandelier.

Maria and Brooklyn strode over to the middle of the ballroom. Maria placed Brooklyn's hands on the correct waltzing position, while Brooklyn gulped nervously. He had never danced before in his life. What if he screwed up? What if she thought he was a big klutz?

But when Goliath, in a black tuxedo, began playing the piano, and Elisa, dressed in a beautiful silk red dress and pearls, started singing, he became more confident, and he and Maria waltzed gracefully, spinning and swirling in a blur of red, white, and blue.

Lexington and Broadway quietly watched from the doorway. Broadway smiled happily, sniffling happy tears. "Ah, love. Aren't they beautiful together, Lexington? Lex? Lexington, what's wrong?" For Broadway had just noticed tears swimming in Lexington's eyes, but he had a sad look on his face.

Lexington sighed. "I'm just thinking about Amy. Every time I see Maria and the master together, I miss her. I hope nothing happened to her on the way back home."

Broadway smiled. "Don't worry. Soon the master will tell Maria of his love for her, and the spell will be broken, and you'll be able to see Amy again, maybe even marry her. I promise you. If the master loves Maria, it will all be over soon. Plus, we only have two days left, so either way; we'll no longer be tortured."

As Brooklyn and Maria continued dancing, she rested her head on his chest. Brooklyn smiled, and looked surprisingly at Broadway and Lexington, who gave thumbs-up signs and silent cheers. "Do it!" Lexington mouthed.

Brooklyn looked at Maria, who looked back up at him gratefully. "Maria? Do you want to go outside? There's something I want to tell you," he said.

Maria smiled. "Sure. I'd be happy to."

Elisa finished singing, and Brooklyn gave Maria his arm once again, and they walked out to the gardens, slightly dizzy from the dancing.

It was a clear, warm night. The stars were shining, and the full moon illuminated the sky.

Maria seated herself on a marble bench in the garden, right in front of the fountain, the crystal water illuminated from the light inside the surrounding pool. Brooklyn sat next to her nervously.

For a moment, there was a shy, awkward silence. Both fidgeted slightly, not knowing what to say or do. Then, something inside Brooklyn said "Now."

"Um, Maria?" he asked, taking her hands in his. "Are you… happy here in the castle… with me?"

"Oh, yes," she answered, her eyes shining. Suddenly she became sad, and looked away at the ground, downcast. "Well, sometimes I'm enjoying myself. But most of the time, I'd give anything to see Amy and my family again, just for a minute. I miss them so much"

Brooklyn bit his lip. He had forgotten about her loved ones. _Great, now what?_ He thought. Then, he got an idea.

"I know a way," he said, and took her to the red wing.

Brooklyn opened the Grimorum to a blank page, and handed it to Maria. "The Grimorum Arconorum will show you anything or anyone you wish to see," he said.

Maria balanced it quizzically in her hands. This blank book could show her anything? It seemed impossible, but after what she and Brooklyn went through, why shouldn't she trust him?

"I'd like to see my family, please," she said. There was a blinding flash of green light, and she could see her parents and her brothers, talking to the police. She could see their lips moving and hear what they were saying. It was like a live TV show. "Oh, man, I told Amy to tell them I was okay!" she moaned.

"May I see Amy now, please?" she asked. There was another flash of green light, and what Maria saw next made her gasp.

Amy was lying in an alley, her face and stomach bleeding. She appeared to be unconscious, and it didn't look like she was breathing, either. The page with her profile stated she was in "mortal peril".

"Amy!" Maria gasped. "Oh, God, no! She's hurt! She may be dead, and she's all alone!" she pleaded at Brooklyn, who was staring at the zinnia.

Only two days were left until he would be human again or remain a gargoyle forever. He knew he had to let her go, or otherwise she would hate him. But he couldn't bring himself to part with her.

"Please," Maria cried, tears streaming. "I can't let her die. She's my best friend. I care about her!"

Brooklyn sighed. "Then go," he said, shakily. "Help her. I release you. You're no longer my prisoner."

Maria's eyes widened. "You mean I can go home?" she asked.

"Yes," Brooklyn said, painfully.

Maria hugged him. "Thank you so much. Hang on Amy, I'm coming!" She started to hand the Grimorum back to him, but Brooklyn pushed it away.

"Take it with you," he said. "That way you'll always have a way to look back… and remember me." And, without thinking, he reached out and stroked her soft cheek with his thumb.

Maria smiled through her small tears. She was amazed at how caring he was. She had never met any male in her life besides the ones in her family that was so compassionate.

"Thank you for understanding how much she needs me," she said. She stroked his cheek, and left the room, feeling very strange.

She hurriedly brushed past Broadway, who had only seen her stroke his cheek, and hadn't heard the whole conversation. When Maria was out of sight, Broadway laughed. "Well, sir, I'd think this is going just perfectly. I knew you had it in you!"

"I let her go," Brooklyn said, quietly.

"Ah, ha- ha! Yes, splen… you what? How could you do that?"

"I had to."

"Yes, but _why_?"

"Because… I love her."

Chapter 10

"He _what_?"

Broadway had just finished telling the others what Brooklyn had just done, while they were cleaning up the dining hall. Elisa had dropped and broken a stack of plates, and Angela slipped while wiping the table.

"Yeah. I'm afraid it's true." Broadway said, sadly.

"She's leaving?" Angela asked, anguished.

"But, he was so close!" Lexington whined, glumly.

"After all this time," Elisa said, sadly. "He's finally learned to love."

"That's it, then!" Lexington cried, excitedly. "That should break the spell!"

"But it's not enough," Elisa argued, glumly. "_She _has to love him in return."

"Now it's too late. Monday night is it, and it's Saturday now." Broadway sighed.

Everyone finished cleaning up, but no one noticed Lexington had snuck away.

Maria had changed back into her glasses, jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers, and was now packing a backpack she had found in the wardrobe. She put in all of her dresses, shoes, and nightgown into separate boxes and stuffed them into the backpack with the Grimorum. They all just barely fit.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in!" Maria called.

The door opened slowly, and Lexington walked inside. He was wearing a leather biker's jacket, his usual loincloth, and a biker's helmet.

"Hey. I just talked to the master, and he told me about Amy. I'm here to help. I built a motorcycle a few years before the curse, so I thought we'd take it to find Amy. I also have a gift for you."

Maria nodded. "Thank you, but why are you helping me?"

Lexington sighed. "Because I love Amy."

Maria nodded. "Oh. I see. Well, I'll be sure to tell her that, if she lives. What's the gift you want to give me?"

Lexington pulled a pouch from his belt, opened it, and drew out a silver chain with a shining whistle. "This is a magical whistle," he said. "Blow on it whenever you or Amy needs our help, and either Angela or I will come, for we are the only ones who can hear it. No clue why, we just do."

Maria took the whistle and hung it around her neck. "Thank you. I'll treasure it always. Let's go."

They raced to Lexington's motorcycle, a high-tech, black machine, and climbed on, Maria grasping her arms around Lexington's waist.

"Lex?" she yelled over the bike's roar. "Have you driven this thing before?"

"Don't worry! I took classes before the curse!" he yelled. Lexington revved the engine, and they sped off. As they burst through the gate, Maria could've sworn she heard Brooklyn screaming his animal scream.

"Maria?" Amy's eyes fluttered open, seeing Maria's face above hers.

"Ssh. It's okay, Amy, I'm home," she said, brushing Amy's hair from her face.

Lexington and Maria had found Amy lying in the same alley that Maria had been ambushed, probably attacked by the same men. Amy was unconscious and barely breathing, but Maria had felt a pulse. Lexington inspected her stomach wound. "She's been stabbed, but luckily, it isn't deep. More like a scratch, but a serious one. It looks about ten minutes cold. You'd better call an ambulance," he said, pulling a cell phone from Maria's backpack.

Maria had called 911, stated her problem, and soon, they heard the wailing siren of an ambulance. Before it was in view, Lexington quickly kissed Amy on the cheek, and zoomed off on his motorcycle.

Now, Maria and Amy were in a hospital, and Amy was making a good recovery. She stretched her arms toward Maria, and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered, weakly.

"I missed you so much, Amy," Maria said, tears streaming from her eyes.

Suddenly, Amy pulled away. "But how did you escape from the beast? Did he hurt you? What's that bandage on your hand? He did hurt you! I'll kill that beast!"

Maria shushed her. "No, Amy, he didn't hurt me. The bandage was from… an accident." She blushed, remembering her shameful curiosity. "And I didn't escape, he let me go."

"That horrible beast? Impossible!"

"But he's different now, Amy. He's changed, somehow."

Amy laid her head on her pillow skeptically.

"Oh, by the way, Lexington sends his love," Maria put in.

Amy's eyes softened. "Lexington… he was so sweet."

"He kissed you on the cheek when you were unconscious. He took me to you."

Amy smiled. "Really?"

"Really, really. I'd better let you rest. The doctor said you could go home on Monday, if you feel up to it. See you later, girl."

"See ya."

While Amy rested on Sunday, Maria looked through the Grimorum. Every page was blank, until Maria requested to see Brooklyn. Then, every page would show the same thing; Brooklyn trying to plunge a knife into his heart, and Elisa, Lexington, Broadway, and Goliath trying to stop him. After about three failed attempts, Brooklyn dropped the knife and threw himself on the floor, sobbing.

Maria gasped. Brooklyn, her sweet, kind, smart, sensitive Brooklyn, had just tried to commit suicide. Why? Why would he do such a crazy thing? She choked back tears when she realized the answer. _She _was the reason. It was her leaving that that made him so distraught.

Maria looked at Amy's sleeping form. She wanted to go back, but she couldn't leave Amy. Brooklyn would just have to wait.

At about seven p.m., Amy woke up in time to hear the doctor tell Mrs. Salcord that Amy was well enough to go home. She would have to be careful with what she ate for a while, but other than that, she was fine.

After a very hysterical phone call, Maria's mom came and picked her up, scolding her slightly for being away so long, but happy nevertheless. Even Maria's annoying little brothers were happy to see her.

On Monday, Maria and Amy walked to school together. All throughout the walk, Maria described her adventure at the palace. Now, as they walked to their lockers, Maria showed her the Grimorum.

"… So every time I ask it to show me something, it does! Look, watch this; show me Lexington!" she commanded.

There was a blinding flash of green light, and an image of Lexington, sitting on a windowsill, and gazing sadly outside, appeared.

"Sweetness! Wow, look at him. He was so amazing. Isn't Lexington wonderful?" Amy yapped.

Maria smiled. "Yes, he was very sweet. He missed you, though."

The girls continued talking, and neither of them noticed Brandon Garner quietly pull out a cell phone and call his dad.

During study hall, near the end of the day, Amy and Maria heard sirens approaching the school. "What's going on?" Amy asked, worriedly.

Maria shrugged. "Unless that second grader Mark Damon had another seizure, I have no idea."

"Probably. If that's true, then that's the third time this year! The poor kid."

Suddenly, the PA system crackled to life. "Amy Salcord, please report to the principal's office immediately.

Everyone gasped. "What did you do?" "What's going on?" "Did you steal from the school bank or something?"

Amy looked alarmingly at Maria. "I don't know what's going on! I swear, I didn't do anything!"

Maria nodded and collected her books. "I'll go with you. Maybe Mrs. Barker just wants to talk to you about your stomach," she said.

The girls slowly walked to the office, puzzling over what was wrong. When they got there, they saw Principal Barker arguing with a police officer and two sheepish-looking men with white t-shirts and bulging muscles.

"We never noticed anything strange behavior on her part! There's nothing stated in her medical records! How dare you barge in like this!"

"My son and his friends often complain to me about her ranting and raving about ridiculous things, and my son has never lied in his life! His basketball coach is a witness! Ask him yourself!"

The officer stopped, seeing Maria and Amy in the doorway. He turned to face them, and the girls could see his nametag, which read "Chief Dracon".

"Ah, Miss Salcord. How nice to meet you. And I assume this is your friend, Maria Pescara?"

"Yeah, it is," Maria said, brusquely. "Now cut the polite crap and tell us what's going on."

Chief Dracon smiled. "I've come to collect you, Miss Salcord."

Maria gasped. "What for?"

"Don't worry, Miss, we'll take good care of her," said Chief Dracon, gesturing to one of the attendant's t-shits. Both of them read "The Juvenile Prison for Mentals".

Maria flushed angrily. "My best friend is not crazy!" she shouted, indignantly.

"She was raving like a lunatic!" Glasses shouted from behind Amy. "We all heard her, didn't we boys?"

Pierce, Tim, and the rest of the basketball team shouted in unison. "Yeah, we heard her!" Tony, hiding in the shadows, smiled triumphantly.

One of the attendants advanced a few steps, but Maria stepped forward and punched him hard in the face, stunning him and causing his nose to bleed.

"No!" she cried. "I won't let you take her!"

The attendant brushed her aside, and the two of them grabbed Amy by the arms.

Amy screamed. "Let go of me, you goons! I swear, the gargoyles are real!"

"No!" Maria shouted at the officer. "You can't do this." She tried to protest, but Chief Dracon ignored her.

Tony strolled smartly up to her. "Aw, poor Maria. Why, it's a shame about your best friend," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You know she's not crazy, Tony. Tell that to the police!" she cried, grabbing his shirt.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe I can clear up this little misunderstanding, if…" he paused; enjoying the effect it was having on Maria.

"If what?" Maria asked impatiently.

"If you go out with me."

"Never, you slimeball! I now realize who that police officer is! He's your father! You set this up just to persuade me to go out with you!" Maria kicked Tony in the shin and punched his stomach, angrily.

Tony stared at her, angry fire of hate burning in his eyes. "Have it your way, then!" he shouted, and limped to the police car.

Maria grabbed the books she had dropped and ran outside, where the attendants were trying to force Amy into the police car, but Amy was struggling too much. Maria dropped her textbooks and opened the Grimorum.

"Amy is not crazy, and I can prove it!" she shouted. All heads turned, even Tony, who hadn't banked on proof, and now, he was worried.

"Show me Brooklyn!" she commanded, and after another bright flash of light, Brooklyn appeared. Maria held up the book above her head, not seeing the image of Brooklyn roaring in anguish, displaying his sharp teeth.

Everyone gasped. "Is he dangerous?" Tim asked, shaking in his Reeboks.

"Oh, no, he's never hurt anyone!" Maria assured him, approaching the crowd. "Please, I know he looks vicious but he's really considerate and kind," she said, gazing softly at the image of Brooklyn, who was now sulking instead of roaring. "He's my friend."

Tony stepped forward angrily. "If I didn't know you better, _sweetheart_," he said, bitterly. "I'd think you have feelings for this animal!"

Maria's face burned with hatred. "He's no animal, Tony. You are! And what do you know about feelings?"

Tony bared his teeth angrily. "She's as crazy as her friend!" he cried, grabbing the Grimorum. "The monster will make off with your girlfriends! He'll come get them in the night! We're not safe until his head is in the garbage! I say we kill the gargoyle!"

Everyone shouted in agreement, except for Chief Dracon, who stepped up towards his son. "Now listen here, son. You can't- oof!"

Tony swung his fist at his father, and Chief Dracon fell, unconscious, to the ground. Tony sneered, and dusted his hands off. "And you said those sessions in the gym were pointless," he said, maliciously.

Suddenly, Maria started pounding on Tony, trying to get the Grimorum. "I won't let you kill him! He's been around all of his life, and hasn't done anything! Why kill him now?"

She was interrupted as Glasses pulled her off and slapped her hand over her mouth. Tony pulled a gun out of his book bag, and positioned it between her eyes. "Nobody stops me when I want something done!" he yelled, spitting on her slightly. He turned to the attendants. "Bring the crazy one to me!" he commanded.

Tony walked over to his father's unconscious form, and pulled three pairs of handcuffs from his belt. He signaled to Glasses and the attendants, who followed him to the railing of the front steps. He grabbed the girls and cuffed them together. He cuffed Maria's other arm to the railing, and did the same with Amy. He stood back, sneering.

"We can't have them running to warn the creature, now can we?" he said, spitefully. He turned to the boys.

"We'll rid the city of this beast. Who's with me?"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!" everyone cried, including the attendants. They marched away, chanting, "Kill the gargoyle! Kill the gargoyle!"  
When all of the boys were out of sight, Maria and Amy struggled to free themselves from the cuffs.

"It's no use! The cuffs are too strong!" Amy cried, a few minutes later.

Maria sobbed. "I have to warn Brooklyn! This is my fault! Amy, what do we do?"

"Well, you can tell me first why you brought a whistle to school," Amy said, distastefully. "You know they're not allowed."

Suddenly, it hit Maria like a ton of bricks. "That's it! Lexington gave me this if you or I needed the gargoyle's help! Now is our chance!"

Maria clumsily brought the whistle up to her lips using her teeth, then her hands. She held the whistle to her lips and blew hard. The whistle gave out a long, shrill blast. When the noise died down, Amy's eyes darted around.

"Now what?" she asked, skeptically.

"Now we wait," Maria said, praying Lexington and Angela would come in time.

"Do I have to clap my hands three times and wiggle my nose so Lexington will suddenly appear?"

"Don't be daft, it'll work," Maria said, laughing. "I hope."

Chapter 11

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Elisa, Broadway, Angela, and Lexington were talking about Maria's sudden departure in the drawing room.

"I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get _our_ hopes up," Broadway said, pacing the room.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all!" Elisa said, sadly. "The master's never attempted to commit suicide before!"

Suddenly, Bronx ran to the large window, and began barking furiously.

"Could it be?" Lexington murmured, racing to the window.

"What, is it Maria?" Elisa asked, excitedly.

It wasn't. It was Brandon and his thugs, all brandishing broken bottles, sticks, stones, and whatever other sharp objects they could find. Brandon had bought a shoulder holster for his gun, and had hidden it in his jacket. He was holding the Grimorum open, using it as a map to find the castle.

"Oh, my God! Invaders!" Broadway gasped.

"They've got the Grimorum!" Elisa screamed. "This is awful!"

"Call the master," Goliath commanded. "If it's a fight they want, then we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?"

"AAH!" Lexington and Angela both screamed, and clutched their heads in pain, the whistle's shrill blast ringing in their ears.

"Lex? Angela? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Lexington nodded. "Yeah. I'm all right. I have to go. Angela, come with me. I may need your help!"

Lexington and Angela ran out of the room. Angela headed toward the red wing, while Lexington sped for the nearest balcony.

"Uh, Lexington? The red wing is that way," Angela pointed out, confused.

"The master no longer has the whistle. Maria does. I gave it to her in case she or Amy needed our help. We have to help her!"

Angela nodded, and raced after Lexington. They broke the nearest window, and flew off. They flew towards the school, unseen by Brandon and his gang in the approaching storm clouds.

Tony signaled to his gang to stop marching. "Take whatever bully you can find. But remember, the red one's mine!" he yelled, holding the Grimorum aloft, showing a glum Brooklyn.

"Charge!" Glasses yelled. The mob ran forward, and tried to open the door by ramming their shoulders into the door. It dented slightly, but didn't open.

Goliath, Elisa, Broadway, Hudson, and Bronx all tried to barricade the door, but the boys were a lot stronger than they thought.

"This isn't working!" cried Goliath. The old door was beginning to crack.

"Goliath, think! We must do something!" Elisa shouted.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Goliath shouted, and he whispered his plan to the others.

Meanwhile, Amy and Maria were still struggling to break free.

"Just give up, 'Ria. The cuffs are too strong, and I don't see the gargoyles anywhere," Amy said, sadly.

Maria still struggled. "I'm not giving up! Brooklyn wouldn't give up if he were here! Neither would Lexington!"

Amy stared at Maria, an amazed look on her face. "Oh, my God," she said. "You love him, don't you?"

Maria slowly stopped struggling, and stared back at Amy, not knowing what to say. Suddenly they heard a male voice call. "Amy!"

"It's Lexington and Angela!" Maria cried, looking up in the sky.

"Who's Angela?" Amy asked.

"Goliath's daughter."

Lexington and Angela swooped down in front of them, and sliced their cuffs as though they were paper.

Lexington smiled. "Hi, Amy," he said. "Miss me?"

Amy smiled, and collapsed into his arms.

"Make nice later, lovers," Maria interjected. "Right now, we have to get back to the palace and stop Brandon from killing Brooklyn!"

Angela's eyes looked downcast. "We may already be too late. A huge group of boys started breaking into the palace when we left."

"That was Dracon's gang! We need to leave, now!"

Angela sighed, and hoisted Maria onto her back. She climbed the wall, and glided off to the castle, with Lexington and Amy in tow.

"Kill the gargoyle! Kill the gargoyle!" the boys chanted over and over as they tried to bust the door open. After the tenth push, the door shattered into a thousand pieces.

The hall was dark, and the blue carpet was lined with five stone statues of lizard-like creatures. Brandon blinked, confused. He had expected an ambush.

He took a step inside. Nothing. He boldly walked inside, the boys behind him. When all of the boys were inside, Goliath burst from his stone form, causing all of the boys to freeze in fear.

"Now!" Goliath yelled. All of the gargoyles woke up, and began attacking the boys. Hudson brandished his knife, while Bronx pounced on Pierce and scratched him badly. The boys tried to fight back, but the gargoyles were too strong. They were all overpowered, except for Brandon, who snuck up the stairs. Everyone was too busy fighting to notice.

Brooklyn gazed sadly out of the rain-stained window of the red wing. He had never felt so upset in his entire life. He missed Maria so much. He had never loved anyone in his life. Now that he had finally felt love, he didn't care if he lived or died. He didn't care if he was killed by that angry mob, which had just burst into the castle.

The red wing door swung open, and a boy stepped in, wielding a clay jar. Brooklyn didn't move.

The boy threw the jar at Brooklyn. It shattered into a million pieces on his head, the shards piercing his skin. Brooklyn screamed, the shards stuck into his skin, burning, and causing him to bleed.

The boy pushed Brooklyn roughly through the glass window. It shattered as Brooklyn fell through. Brooklyn collapsed weakly on the balcony. The boy jumped over to him and kicked him, hard.

"Get up!" the boy ordered. Brooklyn didn't move.

"What's wrong, beast?" the boy asked, laughing. "Too considerate and kind to fight back?"

Brooklyn just moaned, not moving. The blood dripped down his face from the window glass.

As lightning flashed, the boy stepped back, drew his gun from his jacket, and reloaded it. He pointed the gun at Brooklyn, prepared to shoot, and-

"NO!" Maria's voice was barely masked by a huge clap of thunder. Brooklyn wearily lifted his head, thinking he was dreaming. He wasn't. He saw his beloved Maria, grasping Angela's shoulders, her long brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Maria?" Brooklyn called out, weakly.

"Dracon, stop!" she yelled at the boy, as he started to pull the trigger.

Brooklyn suddenly leaped up and knocked Tony's gun out of his hand, nearly missing the bullet as it fired off. It flew off the balcony, spiraling as it fell toward the moat. Brooklyn growled, and kicked Tony in the stomach. Tony rolled, but quickly got back on his feet.

Brooklyn braced himself. Maria was back. She came back for him. Maria had come all this way to save him, and he wasn't going to give his life up, not without a fight.

Tony lunged at him, drawing his fist back to hit him. Brooklyn grabbed his wrist, and the two wrestled to get at each other.

"Were you in love with her, monster?" Tony sneered, watching him grow angrier, but he still kept at him.

"Did you really think she's want you, when she could have a human like me?"

That did it. Brooklyn gathered up all of his energy, and threw Tony off of the balcony. Luckily for Tony, he landed on the lower blue-wing balcony.

Brooklyn jumped after him. He grabbed Tony by the throat, and dangled him over the edge of the balcony.

"Let me live, let me live!" Tony cried, fearfully staring at the long fall. "Please, have mercy. I'll do anything. Anything!"

At first, an enraged Brooklyn did nothing. Then, his blazing eyes dimmed, realizing what he was doing. Could Maria ever love a murderer? Did he really want to be a killer, just like this boy? No.

Brooklyn dragged Dracon back into the balcony. He brought him face-to-face, and growled menacingly, "Get out," and pushed him away, disgusted.

When Brooklyn began fighting Tony back on the red wing balcony, a large bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder narrowly missed Angela, causing her to lose balance and fall. Luckily, she grabbed onto the steel gate, and didn't plummet to the ground.

Maria had screamed, as a bolt of lightning narrowly missed the gate. Grunting, she had swung herself over the gate, and slid down to the ground. She ran into the palace, nearly crashing into the frightened boys as they raced out of the castle for their lives.

"Maria!" the other gargoyles had cried, but Maria had ignored them, and continued to run to the red wing, with the others following close behind her.

Maria raced to the balcony, and got there in time to see Brooklyn spare Tony's life.

"Alex!" she called, and stretched her hand toward him. Brooklyn turned, smiled, and climbed up the roof toward her.

"Maria," he whispered, touching her face. "You came back!"

Suddenly, he roared in pain. Tony had climbed up the roof after him, and drew a switchblade from his sock and stabbed Brooklyn. Brooklyn roared in pain, and swiped at him, causing Tony to fall. Tony screamed, as he plunged headfirst into the moat. He never came back up.

Maria dragged Brooklyn onto the balcony, laid him on the ground, and placed his head across her lap, making sure his horns didn't hurt her. His breathing became shallower as she pulled the knife out of his side.

"You… came back," he said, panting, trying to breathe.

"Of course I came back," Maria said, reassuringly. "I couldn't let them kill you." Tears began streaming from her eyes. "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner," she cried, hugging his beaklike mouth gently.

Brooklyn slowly reached for her face. He cupped her face in his hands, gently looking at her drinking in her beauty, and her kindness. "At least… I got to see you… one last time. That's all… I… really wanted…" he said, quietly.

Maria grasped his hands, and pressed them to her cheeks. "You'll be okay," she said. "You'll see me again, I promise!"

Brooklyn sighed, and suddenly, his hands grew limp, and very cold.

Maria gasped. She checked for a pulse, but felt nothing. "No! Oh, God, no, please! Please don't leave me, Alex!" She flung herself over his chest and sobbed.

"I LOVE YOU!" she screamed, hysterically. As she said those words, the last petal on the zinnia fell off of the stem, and fell to the bottom of the case.

Maria sobbed harder. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of all the good times they had had together. The pool, the boat ride, the dance, and the time he saved her life. It was all too much for her.

Suddenly, she felt someone stroke her hair. "Don't cry, Maria. I won't leave you," a young boy's voice said.

Maria sat up. She stared at the boy, in the exact place where Brooklyn's body was moments ago. Gone were the red skin, claws, wings, horns, tail, white hair, and sharp teeth. Instead, there was a young, handsome boy. He had fair skin, thick, shining, white hair, and strong-arm muscles. He wore Brooklyn's leather loincloth and belt. But what made Maria even more surprised were the boy's eyes; brown with gray and green flecks.

"Alex! It is you!" Maria cried, throwing herself on him. He hugged her back tightly, as if he had never been stabbed. His back was clean, whole, and scar- less, as if the glass and clay shards had never been there.

"I can't believe it. The spell, it's finally broken! We did it!" Alex said, tears streaming down his eyes. Then, he let go of her. "The servants! Where are they? I must see them!"

Alex, hurriedly got up, turned, and ran to the Grand Staircase. The servants had watched the whole thing, and were now crying and grieving on the stairs. Lexington was hugging Amy; Goliath was clasping his wife and daughter in a hug, and Hudson and Broadway had their faces buried in Bronx's fur. None of them seemed to notice they were all human.

"The spell is broken!" Alex shouted. All of the servants turned, surprised. "We're human again!"

Realization slowly dawned on them. They immediately started crying with joy and hugging each other and staring at their new bodies. Goliath was still tall and had brown-gray hair, but his skin was now tan and he had a friendlier, more joyous smile without his fangs. Elisa appeared to be Hispanic, with tannish skin, and a clear smile. The Capri's were gone, and were now replaced with full-length jeans. Angela looked exactly like a feminine version of her father (except for the gray streaks of age). Lexington was pale, and he now had a fine crop of brown hair, instead of his usual baldness. Broadway was also pale, but had almost no hair at all, except for a small patch of blonde. Bronx had turned into an Irish wolfhound, and Hudson became a fat old man with white hair, and a yellow, scarred eye.

All of the friends hugged and embraced happily. Lexington swung a happy but confused Amy up in the air, shouting, "The spell is broken! We're finally human again!" Goliath brought his wife and daughter into a fierce hug. Bronx barked happily, and ran all over the place, trying to lick everyone's faces.

Suddenly, Alex turned to Maria and smiled. "Maria?" he asked. "What was that you shouted when you thought I was dead?"

Maria smiled back. "I love you," she said, simply.

And he brought her into the most tender, sweet, and loving kiss imaginable. It was even better than the one done by Westley and Buttercup in "The Princess Bride."

Epilogue

Seven years after the spell was broken, Alexander Brooklyn and Maria Pescara were married. They've pretty much lived happily after that. They've raised four children, Cory, Orlando, Anastasia, and Natasha.

Lexington and Amy left Worcester after Amy finished college to see the world together, and eloped in Paris. They never had children, but they are very happy.

Alas, poor Goliath only survived three years after being freed from the spell. He died from a severe heart attack. Neither Elisa nor Angela ever married, but continued to serve faithfully at the Brooklyn residence.

Broadway was eventually named Head Butler, the highest rank of servitude. He was never happier. Hudson died of pneumonia a few months after Goliath's death. As for Bronx, he lived to be 147… in dog years.

So, with laughter and love, they pulled through their hard times, and ended up living happily ever after.

The End


End file.
